


my immortal apocalypse

by femslashfatale (mikans_elbow)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, im sorry, its like im back in 2013, this is a my immortal parody fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikans_elbow/pseuds/femslashfatale
Summary: Juri writes some self-insert fanfiction.





	my immortal apocalypse

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im emoe) 2 my bf (ew not in that way)(bf means best friend) shiori, bloodythornz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. Ur ok I guess! Mrs. Private Time Pleasure Pavillion ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! 

Hi my name is Jyuri Dark'ness Dementia Java Sparrow Way and I have long auburn orange hair with dark streaks (that's how I got my name) and black tips that reach my mid-back and icy green eyes like limpid shower water and a lot of people tell me I look like Riona Tatemichi (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Ruka Tsuchiya but I wish I was because he's a major fucking pain in the ass and mayb he'd stop hitting on me. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Ohtori in Japan where I'm in second year (I'm sixteen). I'm a emo (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Sebastian Dior and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black military uniform with matching lace lining it and a black pair of leather pants, and a pink rose ring. I was wearing chapstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and nude eye shadow. I was walking outside Ohtori. It was evening so the sun was vibrant red, which I was very unhappy about. I wish it was snowing and raining. A lot of prep girls stared at me. They scare me so I ignore them. 

"Hey Jyuri!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was.... Shiyori Takasuki!

"What's up Shiyori?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then, I heard the student council call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

 

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz for bloodythornz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW Touga stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It wasn't snowing or raining, because the weather here never changes. I opened the door of my shower and drank some wine from a bottle I had. My shower was black ebony and inside it was orange tile with black gridwork. I got out of my shower and took of my fitted Victorian gown which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on my school uniform, a golden locket, and combat boots on. I put on four roses on my lapel, and put my hair in a kind of messy curls. It takes a lot of effort to look dat effortless.

My friend, (AN: Shiori dis is u!) woke up then and smirked at me. She flipped her shoulder-length wine magenta hair and opened her amethyst eyes. She put on her female school uniform with a green sailor collar and a red tie with a yellow stripe on it. We put on our makeup (chapstick for me, lipstick for her, and white foundation and black eyeliner for both of us).

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Shiyori Takasuki yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, frowning.

"Do you like Shiyori?" she asked as we went out of the dorm room and into the Rose Garden. 

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"I was just joking lol! That'd be gay." she exclaimed. Just then, Shiyori walked up to me.

"Hi." she said. 

"Hi." I replied coldly.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the Rose Bride is having a duel in the arena." she told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I hate the RB. She's the worst girl, besides Utena.

"Well.... do you want to go fight her with me?" she asked.

I gasped.

 

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY TOUGA OK! odderwize fangs 2 da emo ppl 4 da good reviews! FANGS AGAIN SHIORI! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 the peggies.

On the night of the duel I put on my white dueling uniform with orange epaulets (AN: wearing white is neo-emo ok haterz). I buttoned up the collar all of the way to hide my locket and then felt it through my clothes just to make sure it was still there. It was. I felt a little depressed then, so I took a shower. I read a depressing book while I waited for my clothes to dry and I listened to the peggies. I ran my fingers through my curls and made sure they were still curly. Ringlets this tight don't come easy. I put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some chapstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I brought my opera glasses and my fencing sword so I was ready to go to the duel.

I went outside. Shiyori was waiting there in front of her flying red car. She was wearing a Rose Bride dress (and she wore it better than the actual Bride), magenta lipstick, magenta nail polish, and a little eyeliner. 

"Hi Shiyori!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Jyuri." she said back. We walked into her flying red Corvette (the license plate said 1997) and flew to the place with the duel. On the way we listened excitedly to the peggies and KANA-BOON (AN: if u havent watched sarazanmai get da HELL outta here). We both tore petals off our roses and didn't talk to each other. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the stairway and stepped on each step one step at a time as we listened to Stand By Me.

"Stand by me, if you would  
And then I, and then I might be able to become stronger  
My tears keep being swept away by the rain  
I want to be enveloped by your warmth." sang the orchestra (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song). 

"Anthy is so fucking infuriating." I said to Shiyori, pointing to her as she stood on the sidelines, filling the arena with her passive-aggressive aura. 

Suddenly Shiyori looked horny.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we stood there watching. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't hate you like I hate HER!" I said.

"Really?" asked Shiyori suspiciously and she put her hand to my face all gal pal-y. 

"R...really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Anthy and she's going out with Utena fucking Tenjoo. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustingly. thinking of her ugly pink face. 

The night went on really well, and I had a miserable time. So did Shiyori. She kept trying to hold my hand. But it just made me remember how badly I wanted to hold her hand, so I always pulled away. After the duel, we spat some passive-aggressive words at the Rose Bride and Utena fucking Tenjoo about how they wouldn't be the winners for long. Shiyori and I crawled back into the Corvette, but Shoyori didn't go back into Ohtori, instead she drove the car into... the Chairman's tower!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flamling ok jyuri's name is JYURI nut mary su OK! SHIYORI IS SOO IN LUV wif her platonically dat she is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"SHIYORI!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Shiyori didn't answer but she stopped the flying car and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Jyuri?" she asked.

"What?" I snapped. 

Shiyori leaned in extra-close and I looked into her intense purple eyes which revealed so much depressing malice and ill will and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore. I was scared.

And then... suddenly just as I Shiyori kissed me passionately. I shoved her away. But she kept kissing me. Shiyori climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against the Chairman's tower. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was frozen.

But then Shiyori laughed in my face and shoved me to the ground. 

"The truth is, I always hated you!" she whispered. It was shocking. 

"But..." I said. 

I couldn't believe my ears. 

TO BE CONTINYOOD....

**Author's Note:**

> im not continuing this


End file.
